(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content distribution management system, and especially relates to a content distribution management system for managing copyrights and payments in connection with a content circulation.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
As a conventional method of downloading a desired content over a network such as the Internet or the like, a user requests a search server over the network to search contents by using key words or the like. Further, a user specifies a more desirable content from among the searched contents, requests the distributor of the content to distribute it, and acquires the requested content. Also, a user exchanges a file directly with another user or copies it by way of file exchange software, not through a server of a content provider, whether legitimately or otherwise.
Also, as seen in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,207, “Method and apparatus for a cryptographically assisted commercial network system designed to facilitate buyer-driven conditional purchase offers” owned by Walker Asset Management Limited Partnership (the so-called “Priceline patent”), there is a computer transaction system by a reverse auction in which a buyer offers a conditional purchase including a proposed price, inputs his/her credit card information into a computer, and selects the most appropriate seller from among potential sellers whom an intermediary invited.
However, the conventional file exchange system such as “Napster” or “Gnutella” provides no protection of content copyrights, that is, no payment processing. Therefore, there may be the case where a content is distributed free of charge, contrary to the copyright owner's intention.